roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire
Fire is one of the Starter elements that everyone uses in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its colour palette consists of Red, Orange and Yellow. Fire is a distance magic and is based on heavy damage and gradual stall with a burn. Its spells are a mixture of fast and slow. It's weakness is quick maneuvering and dodging. It is a Default element, however, costs 150 Diamonds if player chose Water or Grass instead It can be fused with Earth to create Lava and with Storm to create Plasma. Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, the game does not give any info on the damage, speed, or defence. Due to the combos and multiple Element usages, this info on statistics is not given. Player Opinions: * Damage: Super High * Speed: Average * Defense: Average Character enhancements, such as Power, Defense, Speed, Mana, and Health, do not affect these statistics. Spells: Damage in brackets is with 100 power, max flame body, and 100 power + max flame body, respectively. All lingering burn damage penetrates defense and hits at 100% damage. Consecutive Fire Bullets "User fires low damage fire bullets that turn the area they touch on fire" Consecutive Fire Bullets is a fast multi-projectile move of which has burn damage. When hit by this shot, the enemy will gradually lose more health in low amounts. There are multiple of these shots making it easier to hit. It consumes 200 Mana and has a 4-second cooldown. It gives the player 20 exp every time it has been cast. * Quick dodging or shields allow this move to be countered. Healing moves allow burn damage to stay at a minimum. * On the other hand, damage over time can prevent healing moves from having full effect - especially good at countering Crystal's heal, as it is locked in an area of effect * Deals 20 (25, 26, 33) damage per bullet with lingering area damage (20, 25, 20, 25) Great Fire Blast "User creates a high damage fireball that results in a wall of fire on impact" Great Fire Blast is a slow projectile move of which has burn damage. When hit by this shot, the enemy loses a large amount of their health as well as gradually more health in low amounts, due to its burn factor. The fireball is also used to fly, as a player is able to ride it as it spawns. To do this, the player must jump on the fireball as it is formed. You can also use spells on the fire blast. This spell consumes 250 Mana with a 7-second cooldown. It gives the player 25 exp every time it has been cast This blast is fairly slow, so it is incredibly easy to dodge, but this spell lands a lot more often than you may think, so you must be on guard. Depending on how good the user is at predicting, the fireball could hit directly a lot more often than their victim would have thought. * Tip: You may not see Great Fire Blast be used much in combos, but with its high damage potential, it can make deadly combos. Try using Great Fire Blast with other spells to maximize damage. * Deals 350 (437, 465, 578) damage and 20 (25, 20, 25) burn damage in a large zone - about 1/6 of a spawn zone Blaze Column "Users' mouse cursor erupts in a column of fire that deals a medium amount of damage and issues a quick stun" Blaze Column is a fast close range move, of which is able to stun an opponent briefly as well as having burn damage. The user clicks to create a circle with the fire's symbol on it, and any players above this circle will be damaged and stunned, allowing additional moves to stack more damage. This move also has a burn factor, allowing more gradual damage to be given to the opponent. It consumes 300 mana and has a 10-second cooldown. It gives the player 30 exp every time it has been cast. This move is fast, so players must be wary when it appears, though its short range can also save players. Moves such as Spiral Spin or Lightning Flash allow a quick method of escaping the damage radius. * Deals 150 (187, 198, 247) damage and 20 (25, 20, 25) initial burn damage which eventually goes down to 1. * This move can also be used directly on enemies if they're in the air, but it likely won't hit Flame Body "User transforms on fire and becomes unable to take burn damage. While on fire, your moves will be stronger and damaging other players or receiving damage from opponents will result in a speed boost" Flame Body is a body transformation move, of which turns a players' avatar skin and accessories into a pure gold colour. In this form, moves increase in damage by 32% on top of standard power. In addition, movement speed also goes up by about 25 points as you deal or take damage. Lingering fire damage on the floor deals no damage for the duration. This form consumes 400 mana and lasts for half a minute (30 seconds) with a 50-second cooldown (20-second cooldown between the form ending and the time needed to be able to transform again). It gives the player 40 exp every time it has been cast. To counter this, players could avoid damaging the flame body casted by the opponent, and instead focus on dodging (easier if you are at a distance). Of course, if the user damages other opponents, they could easily out-run you and burst through your health. Ideally, if you have stuns of some sort, try to gradually carve time off of their flame body and go in for the kill. Hell's Core "User begins erupting multiple columns of fire leading up to an obliterating fire explosion that deals massive damage" Hell's Core is Fire's Ultimate. The user erects a large circle underneath them, of which brings flames to appear around the user. Columns of fire erupt in random close by areas, which like Blaze Column, stuns an opponent for a notably long time. After this, the user releases a massive explosion of incredible speed and radius, causing massive damage to those nearby. A large radius of fire is left afterwards for burn damage. The damage gradually decreases the further the explosion goes. This consumes 1000 Mana and a 90-second cooldown. It gives the player 100 exp every time it is cast. Luckily, a player is warned of the spell due to the start-up time and the large circle, giving time to keep the distance before the explosion hits. Though while escaping, you must be wary of the multiple blaze columns that erupt, which will stun you, and inevitably make you take damage, though these are randomly generated and cannot be targeted by the user. Due to this being a default magic, Hell's Core is often used by those new to the game and is therefore pretty common. Since this is the case, you must be wary of new players getting in the middle of your fight and setting this ultimate off, and respond accordingly. * Note: Usually the damage blast radius is inside the blaze columns that erupts like Volcanic Eruption. * It does about 400 (500, 528, 660) damage and 50 (63, 50, 63) lingering damage. Using moves that grant damage resistance such as Spiky Shield or Reaper's Lament can help negate most of the damage from the inital blast, but the fire left over will still deal the same amount of damage. Trivia * The Great Fire Blast was the first move developed and completed in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its riding feature was intentionally implemented, and will remain a feature in the future. "Fireball was the first ever move created in Battlegrounds, and we discovered the riding "feature" and intentionally left it in the game, yes." - mygame43 * Fire and Ice Ultimate Spells are very similar with the same hitbox,the only difference being that the Fire ultimate instantly deals damage and burn while the Ice ultimate freezes the enemy and only deals damage over time. Since Hell's Core also does burst damage at the start, it's less likely for somebody to steal your kill as they're frozen. However, all of Ice's damage penetrates defense. * Due to how projectiles are handled in ROBLOX, moves like Great Fire Blast and Consecutive Fire Bullets could either slightly move their target or trip them, depending on where you hit them. This only applies to direct hits, though, and tends to work with similarly large projectile spells that don't already stun people. Images and Videos Category:Elements